Safety In Science Classrooms
by Sasune
Summary: Oneshot. AU. A funny story where Sasuke teaches Naruto how to safely use the science equipment. Sligh SasuNaru friendship


Kidie: Hello my adoring fans! This was writen for my science class last semester (which I got a really good mark on)  
Vanessa: Bragging again?  
Kidie: Shush you! Well, enjoy!

**Safety in Science Classrooms**

A boy with wild blonde hair came running into the classroom panting tiredly, a raven-haired boy following behind him only slightly panting. The bell had rung a few minutes ago making the boy slate.

"Once again you are late, Naruto, and you are probably the reason Sasuke is late as well," the teacher said strictly, pointing her finger accusingly at the blonde.

"I told you we would be late, Dobe," the raven-boy whispered to Naruto coldly.

"But you started it," Naruto huffed quietly, taking his seat.

Sasuke quietly sat in his own seat beside the putting blonde. He noticed how all the girls were just watching him with a dreamy expression while most of the guys glared at him.

"Now, like I was explaining before Naruto interrupted us, we will be doing a lab on how different chemicals react with fire. I will hand out the sheet and explain the procedures," the teacher said as she handed out the sheet, passing right by Naruto.

"Oi, what about me?" Naruto asked irritated, placing some chewing gum in his mouth.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you," the teacher lied sweetly before handing Naruto the sheet in the worst condition.

"Ha, that's a new one," Naruto mumbled to himself quietly, tossing the sheet.

The teacher then read over the important facts and procedures on the sheet to the class.

"Now, please clear your desks while I hand out the materials," the teacher informer as she picked up a large bin.

Once the teacher had given everyone the appropriate materials, Sasuke noticed the blonde boy beside him was scribbling a picture of a small fox on his desk, completely zoned out.

"Dobe, clear your desk and put your stool under so we can begin the lab," Sasuke grumbled as he poked the boy, placing his stool under his desk as many had done.

Naruto jumped in surprise, which caused some of his stuff to fall to the floor as well as one of the thick glass measuring cups.

"Uh, I'll clean that up," Naruto said nervously. He picked up his pencil case to find one side was damp as well as the other half of the liquid was now on the floor instead of in the cup.

"Probably just water," Naruto whispered quietly to himself seeing how no one was paying attention.

Sasuke was reading the procedure sheet over, watching the accident-prone blonde out of the corner of his eye; not noticing the measuring cup had fallen.

The blonde quickly sat back in his seat, placing the cup back on the desk as if nothing had happened, forgetting all about the spill and not noticing the crack down the cup.

Once Sasuke finished reading the sheet over, he looked over the materials to make sure they had everything the lab required

"Dobe, hand me the matches," Sasuke said as he looked at the measuring cups.

"I'm not dead-last!" Naruto growled angrily in a low voice, the whisker scars on his cheeks reminding him of an angry fox.

"Sure, that's why you're falling science?" Sasuke asked teasingly, causing the blonde's blood to boil.

"It's not my fault the teachers hate me, that everyone hates me," Naruto growled, glaring at Sasuke.

"I don't," Sasuke said coolly as he looked into the boy's eyes, they reminded him of the azure sky on a bright and sunny day.

Naruto was shocked, he didn't know if he was hearing right until he pinched himself to know it was real. Not knowing if it was a good thing or bad thing, Naruto shrugged it off and smiled as he handed Sasuke the matches.

"You cracked the cup, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he noticed the crack in the cup, knowing it had to do with the blonde in a way.

"Oops," Naruto laughed nervously.

"Miss K, one of our cups are broken," Sasuke informed, earning the teacher's attention immediately. She quickly walked over but stopped as she heard a splash, finding her left foot in the puddle from the cracked cup.

"Where did this come from?" Miss K asked angrily, glaring a Naruto.

"I accidentally tipped it when I went to inspect the crack and then called you over," Sasuke lied, earning a confused look from the blonde beside him.

"Thank you, Sasuke. At least someone was paying attention during the safety unit. While I mop this up you can grab a new cup from the front, one of the far left ones," Miss K said sweetly as she went to retrieve the mop.

"Why did you lie, Sasuke? You could have got in trouble," Naruto whispered gently to Sasuke.

"Because she has no right to pick on you. What a cheap teacher, the other classes used beakers, not measuring cups," Sasuke grumbled. He then went to retrieve a new cup as the teacher returned with the mop.

"I guess I'll never be any good at anything," Naruto sighed, feeling depressed.

Sasuke came back with a new cup once the teacher had finished. He felt bad when he saw the depressed look on the blonde's face.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't worry, okay? If you just follow me we will have this done in no time," Sasuke said with what almost looked like a smile on his face.

Naruto perked up at Sasuke's words and he smiled cheerfully, "Okay."

They finally began the experiment and while Sasuke lit up one of the matches, Naruto thought he smelt something, and without knowing about the match, sniffed the closest measuring cup, "Hey, Sasuke? What's burning?"

"The match, Dobe. And you shouldn't do that; you should use the 'hand waving' technique to smell chemicals. You would know that if you had paid any attention to the safety unit," Sasuke advised, remembering how during the safety unit, Naruto was always playing stupid pranks instead of paying attention.

"Well, I was bored! School is so boring," Naruto complained in a whiney voice.

"In two more years you will be finished school, Naruto, so just pass so you can move on," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, Sasuke was right like always. Grade 12 was just two grades away, and then he could graduate.

"Now, let's do this right, I will read you the sheet," Sasuke said before reading the sheet over quietly to Naruto, checking every now and then to make sure Naruto was listening e was surprised that Naruto listened to his every word, even asked some smart questions!

Naruto pushed his stool in once Sasuke finished reading and they began working, carefully following the procedure.

They managed to complete the experiment with only one mistake. Naruto had tried to put out one of the wildly burning matches but ended up burning his finger slightly. Of course, Naruto had tried to hide it but Sasuke noticed and grabbed a band-aid from the first-aid kit located just behind them, not bothering to tell the teacher, knowing it would result in a long speech for the blonde, who had obviously already learned his lesson.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto cheered when they finally finished the lab, just in time for the bell to ring.

"So long class," Miss K cheered as her class left for the weekend.

"You're welcome, Dobe," Sasuke whispered back to the cheerful boy.

Kai: It's different from the usual  
Rei: You can say that again  
Kidie: But it was okay, right?  
Vanessa: I liked it  
Kidie: Thank you koishii! Well, ja ne mina-san! (good-bye all!)


End file.
